Freezening city
by SilverStar TomBoy
Summary: The first legendary wolf was Kiba's grandfather Claw. He would open Paradise with Cheza the lunar flower, but he would have to find companions like Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Blue so they could find Paradise. It might have bad words in some of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Wolf's ****Rain**** Chapter**** 1 ****In**** the**** Freeze ****City**** again****!**

Summary- There was a legend about wolf's before they were extinct 200 hundred years ago. Legend was about a wolf that is pure white like snow and color of the moon on his tip of his tail. The legend wolf was called Kiba but before he was born his grandfather, Claw was the first legendary wolf. Ever since Kiba was born, the legend was upon his birth. He would open Paradise with Cheza the lunar flower, but he would have to find companions like Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Blue so they could find Paradise. They already open half of Paradise when they had Cheza.

Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Blue smelled each after they were born again. When they met up again, they had new scares, Toboe had scare below his heart. Blue had a scare at her right side and at her neck. Hige had a scare at his left side and had a scare at his neck also. Tsume had a scare at his left leg. Kiba had scares all around his body but you can't barley see them sometimes.

Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Blue smelled other wolves. (Emily, Nelza, and Pearl) I'm hungry said Hige, (who is the complainer!) Stop complaining said Tsume. We have been here for a day. Kiba can we stop now! Not till we find whose scents belong to said Kiba. Can we just rest for right now because we have a boy and woman here? Fine said Kiba. Hige, Tsume, Blue, Toboe, and Kiba went to sleep till then next morning. They went separate way to find food. Kiba, Tsume, and Hige smelled those scents again while they where finding food, so they found each other chasing some girls. The boy's caught up to the scent, there they found out the scent belongs to three girls. So Kiba invited them to their pack, but instead Tsume and Pearl started to fight like usual. So Kiba howled for Blue and Toboe to come and see these new she wolf's. Kiba and Emily told them to stop at the same time. Toboe, Tsume, Kiba, Hige and Blue saw the girls looked like.

**In****t he**** boy's ****and ****Blue's**** point ****view**** of**** the ****girls****!**

Nelza in wolf form-light brown fur, brown eyes. Nelza in human form-curly hair, black hair, brown eyes, brown sweat shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. (Still a puppy, sexy and afraid sometimes when it comes to a battle but when she sees her friends hurt she will defend them so watch out!) (She is just like Toboe!)

Pearl in wolf form-grey fur, amber eyes. Pearl in human form-pink tank top, black pants, black hair, brown eyes and grey shoes. (Full grown wolf, sexy and fearless when it comes to a battle!) (She is just like Tsume!)

Emily in wolf form-pure white fur and pure silver fur on her tip of her tail just like Kiba, amber eyes, has some scares to prove that she is the alpha female. Emily in human form-really long black hair that goes to her ankles, brown eyes, red tank top, blue leggings and red shoes. (Full grown wolf, sexy and fearless when it comes to a battle and when she is really mad her eyes turn red so you should watch out when her eyes turn red just Kiba!)

**In ****the**** girl's ****point ****of**** view ****of**** the**** boy's ****and**** Blue****!**

Blue in wolf form-blue fur, blue eyes. Blue human form-blue jacket, red scarf, blue pants, blue eyes, black hair and black shoes. (Full grown wolf, sexy, fearless when it comes to a battle.) (She is just like Hige!)

Hige wolf form dark brown fur, amber eyes, has a collar that has a symbol that is a "X" Hige in human form-light brown hair, brown eyes, has a collar around his neck that has a symbol that is an "X", yellow sweatshirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. (Full grown wolf, handsome, fearless when it comes to a battle.) (He is just like Blue!)

Toboe wolf form-light brown fur, brown eyes, silver bracelets on his right front paw. Toboe in human-red hair, silver bracelets on his wrist, brown eyes, red strip shirt, tan pants and brown shoes. (still a puppy, handsome, and afraid sometimes when it comes to a battle but when he sees his friends hurt he will defend them so watch out!) (He is just like Nelza!)

Tsume in wolf form-grey eyes, grey fur, a scare at his chest. Tsume in human form-silver hair, light brown eyes, scare on his chest too, black leather jeans and shirt. (Full grown wolf, handsome, fearless when it comes to a battle.) (He is just like Pearl!)

Kiba in wolf form-pure white fur liked snow and the color of the moon on his tip of his tail just like Emily, amber eyes, has some scares to prove that he is the alpha male. Kiba human form-messy brown hair that goes to hes neck, light brown skin, sky blue color eyes, blue jeans, white shirt, brown jacket and blue shoes. (Full grown wolf, handsome and fearless when it comes to a battle and when he really mad his eyes turn red so you should watch out when his eyes turn red just like Emily!)


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams and Fights

Wolf's Rain Chapter 2 Dreams and Fights!

So the Journey to open the other half of Paradise when they stopped to sleep for the night Emily, Nelza, and Pearl were asleep with the boy's and Blue (which means Toboe, Hige, and Tsume), they all had the same dream about the legendary wolf.

In their dream Claw told them that Kiba had the key to open Paradise. They were shocked because Kiba has never told them that he was the key to open Paradise!

At the same time Kiba was having the same dream, but it was different than the others because he was there the whole time but they couldn't see him because he was hiding but Claw knew he was there, so Claw told him to stop hiding because there where some wolves that want to see him.

The wolves that want to see him are from his old pack, the pack that was destroyed in the forest fire when he was a pup.

The wolves that want to see him are his mother Crystal, father Fang, siblings and the other wolves that were in his old pack.

They are there because they want to say "We are really proud of you son".

Then they said "We will always be in your heart when you need us son.

Next they said "We will be there with you when come to Paradise".

Last they said "Emily will be a good mate for you son".

Then his siblings said "That you were the runt of the litter and now you are the biggest". Next they said "That you were they trouble maker and made one of us get the blame instead of you because you were the smallest of the litter so mom and dad treated like a prince". Then the older wolves of the pack said "That you were always in the way when we traveled, so your mother had to carry you or your siblings had or your dad or one of us because you were the color of snow so we couldn't know that you were there so that's why we had to carry you when you were a puppy". Next the older wolves said "They had to be nice to because your father would kill us if we didn't".

Then Emily, Nelza, Pearl, Blue, Hige, Toboe and Tsume were about to ask a question but they were interrupted by the spirits of Kiba's pack. The spirits were still talking to Kiba so, Emily, Nelza, Pearl, Blue, Hige, Toboe and Tsume kept their mouths shout so they could hear what the wise wolves talk to Kiba.

So they said "Kiba be brave, wise, strong and help the people that need your help".

The next think that they said was "Lord Darcia was still alive so be alert all times and keep the girls save from danger and we know that Emily is the same color as you but she isn't the key to open Paradise at all. So keep her save all the time".

Then Claw said "Good luck to you all and we will always in your dreams when you need us". Before the spirits vanished Kiba's pack said some thing at the same time, they said "Kiba before we vanish we are going to give you some thing to remember us all", so gave him a huge bite and at the same time Claw said "Stay still so I can give you the mark of Legendary Wolf so you can open the other half of Paradise".

Kiba did as he was told to do, but the huge bite and the mark of The Legendary Wolf started to hurt him so he was in great pain.

When it was over the huge bite was at his neck in wolf form and The Legendary Wolf Mark was on his back in wolf form. In human form the huge bite was at his chest and The Legendary Wolf Mark was on his right hand.

Then when they woken up they couldn't believe what just happened and they were shock from the dream they just had about Kiba. They were looking down to Kiba who is still asleep. When he woke up they were staring at him because he never told them he was The Legendary Wolf.

He didn't want to tell them because it wasn't time for them know yet so Kiba said "I didn't want to tell you because it wasn't time for you to know at all and if I told you guy's you would think I'm weird or in Tsume's point of view you will try to kill me but you wont be able to go to Paradise if I'm dead".

After the talk with his pack they were on the journey again so they can open the part of Paradise after they left the Freeze City.

They came upon the smelly city where Zali and his pack are around a fire. Some how everyone came back alive, Zali's pack some how they looked up to Kiba because they had the same dream as Kiba's pack did.

Asked Kiba if they could join Kiba's pack, but Kiba said "NO' because Kiba said "If you win this fight you can join my pack".

Hige, Tsume, and Toboe were shocked, but they knew Kiba was series. So they told the girls to stay away from here. The four girls hide so did Cole the other she wolf that is from the other pack.

The girls from Kiba's pack and Cole from the other pack talked about their males how they are brave and really protective over the girls!

The fight took an hour and it was won by Kiba's pack, their girls came over and kiss them except Emily and Kiba, everyone knew Kiba liked Emily but he didn't tell anyone or showed it at all.

Zali was really angry because he couldn't join Kiba's pack, so Zali attacked Kiba and threaten him, so he could join them, but Kiba couldn't because he was already hurt, so he couldn't fight back.

So Emily was terrified because someone she likes is hurt. So she was going to attack Zali, but Tsume attacked Zali first so he could help Kiba at the same time.

Kiba couldn't help Tsume because he was really hurt and he was in a lot of pain, so he couldn't help. Then Tsume was thrown at a wall by Zali.

Then Hige tried to help, but Hige was thrown at the same wall as Tsume was at. Next Toboe tried to help, but Toboe was thrown at the same wall as Tsume and Hige was at. Then Blue, Pearl and Nelza tried to help but they were all thrown at a wall by Zali and they were at the same wall as Tsume, Hige and Toboe was at. Toboe, Tsume and Hige tried to get up but they were hurt badly to help.

Emily is paralyzing because she is watching people that she cares about and getting hurt. So she starts to cry. Her cries went to everybody. Some how they got their strength back, except Kiba!

Everyone was trying to get him up, but he won't budge. Then Emily came and started to cry on him, (LOVE!) but he still won't get up so Emily got REALLY mad! So she went crazy and her eyes turned red again, so she went in battle with Zali.

Next Zali got Emily by the neck and thrown her at the same wall as Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Blue, Pearl and Nelza was at.

Some how Kiba saw the whole thing when Emily was thrown by Zali, so Kiba got up and attack Zali and thrown him at the wall. Everyone was shocked because Kiba was up and some how his scratches weren't there and he were up and fighting.

Kiba was up fighting because he saw his friends down and bleeding so Kiba wanted to kill Zali. Kiba wanted to kill Zali because he hurt his friends and someone he loves. (Means that Kiba loves Emily!) So the battle was won by Kiba, but after the battle was won Kiba fell unconscious, so Zali was really mad so he kicked and punched Kiba.

So Emily turned into her wolf form. Then she attacked Zali and attacked Zali's pack except Cole.

Emily almost killed Zali if it wasn't for the yelling from Tsume, Toboe, Hige, Blue, Pearl and Nelza that told her to stop. She listens to them and ran right to the unconscious Kiba.

So Tsume and Hige had to carry Kiba to some where that is safe for them for the night. So that night six wolves were asleep, except Kiba and Emily because she was looking over his wounds.

Kiba knew she was looking at wounds, so he asked her questions like, "Do you love me?" or "Do hate me?" or "Will you be my mate?"

While Kiba asked her these question Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Blue, Nelza and Pearl were listening to them and they knew Kiba liked Emily.

While Kiba and Emily saying that they love each other, Tsume and Pearl telling each other they love each other. While Tsume and Pearl, Kiba and Emily telling each others love for each other, Toboe and Nelza telling each other they love each other. While Tsume and Pearl, Kiba, Emily, Toboe and Nelza telling each others love for each other.

Then the next day Toboe looked over Kiba's wounds. Kiba told everyone that he was okay and he said I can walk, but Tsume pushed him back down.

Then Tsume and Kiba were arguing again. Hige told Emily that Kiba was their alpha male and she was mate or some thing.

So she said thank you captain obvious. So she yelled and that yell was the alpha female voice. It scared everyone including her, but it didn't scare Kiba at all. It scared them because they haven't ever heard her yell like that before! So Kiba told everyone to find food. Emily stayed behind because she didn't want to leave Kiba alone (Love!)

So they had argument about earlier, but she son because he was too tired to fight at all, everyone was back eating food.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

**Hey guy's I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter online. I hope you guy's like it.**

**Wolf's Rain Chapter 3 Memories**

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone where on the journey again to find paradise with Kiba and Emily taking the lead and telling each others feelings for one another, with Tsume, Pearl, Toboe, Nelza, Hige, and Blue telling each others feelings, just like Kiba and Emily are doing.

"Hige stop complaining you idiot", Said Tsume, who was really mad with Hige.

They stop for the night. While Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Nelza, Blue, and Pearl went to hunt for a snack and because Hige was hungry, so when they left Kiba and Emily alone, Kiba told Emily about his first journey with Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Blue and Cheza.

Kiba's P.O.V.

Kiba said "It all started when I was found by Tsume's human friends under a tree with a bad wound on his left back leg.

Tsume said I was not a dog.

So I got up and chased Tsume and we attacked each other. Tsume and I start a fight.

Then I ran into some trouble when I was about to attack Blue, but I got shot by Quent and captured by scientists Cher and Hubb, the humans that had Cheza.

Then Cher and Hubb were at my cage talking, when Hige was hiding in the supply room.

Some how Hige found I and we escaped in human forms. Next Tsume found Toboe when Quent was about to shoot at Toboe. Kiba and Hige saw Lord Darcia holding Cheza. Then Kiba and Hige met Toboe. Then Kiba smelled a sent of blood and the blood belonged to Tsume. Hige, Toboe, and Tsume agreed to join Kiba to find paradise. Then they went outside of the city. Then Quent try's to shoot them, but Hubb stops him from shooting them.

Then Hige starts to complain about huger (They have left the city). He asks when the last time they ate was.

Kiba answers the question, for three days and says I have lasted for a month with two she wolves, but we got separated when we got to the city.

Kiba said "That one of the she wolves were his mate."

Back to the normal P.O.V.

Tsume, Hige, and Toboe were shocked of hearing this. Then Emily interrupted Kiba and asks him, who's the she wolf name?

At same time Tsume, Pearl, Hige, Blue, Toboe, and Nelza woke up so they can hear what Kiba would say about this mystery she wolf name, but Kiba said didn't wont tell them because someone I know will not be happy if you I said her name.

Everyone knew who he was talking about, Emily didn't care because in her mind she knew who this mystery she wolf is and so did Nelza and Pearl did to, but they didn't won't to tell Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, Hige, and Blue at all till it was time to tell them that the mystery she wolf is alive.

Then Kiba said there is another reason, it is that I will not be happy to say her name because I really loved her so dearly so I don't won't to talk about again when it is the time to tell you I will.

Kiba said "If you are wondering what's the second she wolf was?" Everyone said "Yes!"

Then Kiba said "One of she wolves where my little sister."

"My sister's name was Silver, but that was the just short for Silverstream or Silverstar." "She likes to be only called Silver."

"She has the color of the moon for her fur color." "She has the color of fire for eye color."

Kiba also said "She always had a dream." "Her dream was to find paradise and fine a mate."

"Don't think about being my sister's mate Hige."

"She always wanted a male that was just like me." Kiba said

"If anyone made her mad she would attack them and leave a scare, so they won't forget who she was."

"I once got her mad." "When she got mad at me she gave me this scar." Everyone saw the scar. The scar was from his right cheek all the way to the other side of his face.

Everyone was shocked because they never notice the scar before.

Then Kiba said "I hope she is okay because I was the one that protected her from danger." "I hope she isn't in any trouble." "Because I miss her so much." Kiba said "I hope I can see her soon."

Kiba said "If you are wondering why I haven't given up on finding paradise?"

Every one said "Yes!"

Kiba said "I haven't given up on finding paradise because I promise Silver that we will find paradise and open paradise together."

"I also promised her that if she found a mate I give up my position as an alpha male and give it to her mate." But she said "I was a too nice big brother." She also said "I love you Kiba." I said "I loved her too."

Then our pack was on fire so my parents told me to take her and my mate away from and some where safe." "But I didn't want my family to die." "So one of my older siblings took us some where safe and died in font of us." (Silver is going to be in my next story I'm going to write.)

Then Kiba asked can I continue the story? Everyone said yes at the same time.

But before Kiba started to tell the story he said "Emily, Nelza, and Pearl, do you know your eyes got wider when I said that I had a mate?"

They said "Yes we do know that out eyes got wider."

Kiba said "Do you know something about my mate that I don't know?"

They said "Yes we do Kiba and we do know your mate and your sister too."

Kiba said "Can you tell me about what you know about my mate and my little sister?"

Emily's, Nelza's, and Pearl's P.O.V.

They said "Yes." "It all started when we saw them walking around in their human forms."

When we saw them they where calling someone's name." "They where saying "Kiba where are you?" "We need you." "Where are you big dummy?"

Then we asked "Where they where from?" "They said that they where from the forest."

We asked them "Why are they in a city?" "They said because they were looking for a white wolf that is a male." "They asked have you seen a white male wolf."

We said "We are sorry but haven't seen a white wolf."

Then they asked us "Do you want to be a pack and find out beloved Kiba?"

We said "Yes it will be a pleasure to be a pack and help you find this Kiba of yours."

"Then when Kiba left to find the two she wolves we followed you, but when you left the city we decided to follow you till you opened paradise."

The Normal P.O.V.

Wait before we continue was your mate's name Rei?"

Kiba said "Yes her name is Rei."

Emily's, Nelza's, and Pearl's P.O.V.

Then they said "Rei and Silver said "When the world is reborn go back the city where we first met and wait for him and his friends."

"When you smell his scent, go and give his friends and him hint where you are."

"When they find you just tell them that you wanted to find paradise and don't tell them we where with you." "If Kiba asks you if we where with you just tell him that you don't know what he are talking about."

The Normal P.O.V.

Kiba said "So it was you guys that where following us when we where going to paradise the second time."

They said "Yes we where the ones that where following you."

Kiba asked "Do you remember where they went?"

They said "Yes we will show you or they will maybe come to you when you are done telling the story."

Back to the story's P.O.V.

So Kiba said when Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and I stopped for the night. Then Hige smelled a dead deer, but Tsume said they are disgusting so he left with Toboe following him.

Tsume's and Toboe's P.O.V.

Tsume and Toboe went to an abandon city. Then Tsume stepped on an old trap and the trap turned on. Then Tsume and Toboe were getting attack by a robot that was designed to kill wolves. So the robot shot Tsume so he was wounded by the shot.

Kiba's and Hige's P.O.V.

Then Kiba smelled danger so he got up and started to run out with Hige behind him. Hige and Kiba saw the robot attacking Tsume and Toboe. So Hige howled to let Tsume and Toboe to know that rescue is on the way. Kiba attack the robot. The robot fired at Kiba, but missed a lot. Then Kiba got an icicle and jabbed it in the fire whole thing on the robot. After Kiba destroyed the robot and he said "that was easy".

Kiba's, Tsume's, Hige's, and Toboe's P.O.V.

The next day Toboe said that his granny took care of the pack and saw lots of lunar flowers.

Toboe asked Kiba "What do lunar flowers look like?" Kiba said "Lunar flowers have white peddles, pink in the middle, and pink lines on some of the petals." That's all Kiba said to Toboe.

Then the little pack came upon a city that worst than the freezing city that they left a while ago. The city where Zali and his pack lives and were they first met Zali.

When Kiba's pack saw Zali's pack they saw that they were all brown wolves. There was a female with Zali.

Zali asks "Where are you going?" "Why are you here?" "Where are you heading?"

Toboe said "To paradise!"

Kiba's P.O.V.

Kiba was staring at Zali because he knew that Zali was older wolf, experience with fights with other wolves. Kiba knew if his pack fought Zali's pack, there would lots of blood, but he didn't want any blood shed. Kiba didn't want Toboe fight for one reason because he hasn't even fought ever and doesn't have experience even if he tried to coped Kiba, Tsume, or Hige. He wouldn't know because all of his life he lived with the humans and he is too kind to fight and he would just ask them to stop fighting.

Kiba's, Tsume's, Hige's, and Toboe's P.O.V.

Then the other starts to laugh at Kiba's pack. Toboe asked "Why are they laughing at us, Hige?" Hige said "I don't know why they are laugh at us, Toboe."

Then Zali said "Go back where you belong!"

Then Kiba got angry at Zali. Then Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Kiba went to a military.

Kiba's, Tsume's, Hige's, and Toboe's P.O.V.

Then Toboe said "I don't like this place, it creep's me out and I have a bad feeling about this place." "Can we leave now?"

Then Kiba said "No, we can not leave Toboe, because we don't have a place to stay and we don't know this place."

Old man's P.O.V.

Then an old wolf came out from no where. He was in a whole digging for some reason. He also scared Hige and Toboe to death. Toboe got scared and fell on top of Hige.

Then the old man said "Zali's pack where so close to paradise, but they couldn't because the tunnel they went through was poisonous, and most of Zali's pack died." Then old man said "Zali gave up of finding paradise." "Then Zali block the entrance the tunnel and never went back to the tunnel."

Then Zali tells the old man "Go to sleep." "You have work tomorrow."

Then Zali said "If don't leave tomorrow at dawn I will just kill you, have that."

Then Kiba left everyone and went somewhere. Next Tsume left with Toboe following him.

Kiba's P.O.V

Then Kiba came upon Zali's pack. Moss asked Kiba "Where's your pack." "Go back to your pack."

Then Kiba said "You aren't wolves instead you are filthy old dogs." You don't even have the pride of a wolf."

Then Moss attacked Kiba. Kiba tried his hardest to get Moss and everyone else of him, but he couldn't because they were too strong for Kiba. So Kiba just let them beat him up, till they were done with him.

Then Kiba was defeated by Moss and his gang. So Kiba left all cut, bruised and all bloody. Then he found a dark ally and fell down and went to sleep till the next day.

Hige's P.O.V.

"Everyone is missing out on this delicious food." Said Hige. "I wonder where everyone gone off to?" "I should go and find them before they get into trouble."

Tsume's and Toboe's P.O.V.

Tsume and Toboe where at the train station the next day. They saw old wolves getting beat up and used for heavy work. It was too much work for the old wolves.

Then Tsume and Toboe saw Hige was coming their way.

Tsume's, Toboe's, and Hige's P.O.V.

They saw the old man from yesterday. They saw that he couldn't take the pain any longer.

Then they that the old man died because he was old and he was weak.

Then Tsume, Toboe, and Hige saw that Kiba was there and he saw the old man die right in front of his eyes.

So Kiba decided to attack the humans and revenge the old man's death. But Kiba was stopped by Zali.

Then Zali said "Never interfere with our business." "Ever again." "Got that?" "That old man was the strongest of all the wolves, but when he turned old he got really weak." "We will never forget him at all."

Kiba's, Tsume's, Hige's, and Toboe's P.O.V.

Then Toboe told Kiba to take his shirt off so he could heal his wounds. Kiba did as he was told. He was lying down without a shirt. (Kiba without a shirt. Look at his six-pack.)

Then Tsume said "How did you get all of those cuts, bruises and all of that blood?" "I know it wasn't from the attack from Zali." "So are you going to answer my question?"

Then Kiba said "I was attacked by Moss. He is from Zali's pack. Moss said "Where's your pack." "Go back to your pack." Then I said "You aren't wolves instead you are filthy old dogs." You don't even have the pride of a wolf." That set them off. So that's how I got all hurt because of what I said to Moss.

Later Tsume said "Hige go find food." Then Hige asked "Why do I have to get food for you?" Tsume said because you ate last night and we didn't." Hige said "I ate because you guy's left and I was the only person there left." "So I had no choice." Tsume asked what kind of choices?" Hige said "My choices were should I leave it and let someone else have, or eat it all by my self, or go follow you guy's and starve to death."

Then Tsume forced Hige to find food for them, or die by my fangs, or find that woman we saw yesterday?" Hige chose the about finding that woman.

Hige's P.O.V.

Why does always have to be me instead of someone else like that runt. "Hey there's some food in that metal thing" "Should I go get that meat?" "I have to because if I don't my butt will be kicked by Tsume." "Hey I was that metal thing wasn't a trap." Then the cage was set off. "Crap I should have for looked before I set my paw down." "Tsume was right I am an idiot." "I'm so dead!" "That's just great?" "I should think before I do something stupid again." "I should know before." "Now I'm captured." "What should I do now?" "Should I just wait for Tsume, or Toboe, or Kiba to rescue?" "My other choice is should I run away and leave that meat or just take it and wait in this stupid cage for someone to take me out of this cage?" "Hey I see some people coming my way." "Should ask them to help out of this cage?" "Hey can you help me out of this cage?"

Moss said "Hey are the wolf from yesterday?" Hige said "Yea I'm that wolf you saw yesterday." "What about it?"

Moss said "I just want to know." "Do you have a problem with that smart mouth?"

Hige said "No, I don't have problem with it at all." "So can you help me out of this cage?"

Moss said "No, we aren't going to help you out." "Instead you will work for us at the train station." "Do you understand?"

Hige said "Why should I work for you." "Instead I would work for real wolves instead of pack of dogs."

Then Moss said "Your just like that white wolf from yesterday." "That white wolf said the same thing to us." "So we just attacked him so he could learn a lesson from us." "He isn't strong as I that he would." "Do you know his name?"

Hige said "That's how Kiba got those cuts." "When he caught up with us we notice those cuts." "Theses are the wolves that hurt Kiba." "Now they are about to asking me to work for them." "That's never going to happen because I want to see paradise."

Then Moss said "So what's your answer."

Hige said "I'm not going to work for a pack of dogs instead I'm going to paradise with my friends."

Then Moss said "To bad you don't have a choice at all." "You are going to work for us if we have to force you to."

Then Moss punched Hige in the stomach. Hige fell in the cage and said "You guy's are going to pay for this and my friends will come and find me and free me from this cage."

Moss said "Not if they know where you are and where you are heading."

Then a truck came and took Hige to the train station.

Toboe's P.O.V.

Then Toboe saw every thing what just happened to Hige and where he was going.

Toboe said "That's just great!" "Now we have to save Hige butt now." "I should tell Tsume and Kiba what just happened to Hige just now."

Kiba's, Tsume's, and Toboe's P.O.V.

"Toboe why are in such in a rush?" ask Tsume.

Toboe said "I'm in a rush because I just saw Hige getting captured in a cage." "We should go and find him before he has to work for those wolves we saw yesterday."

Toboe said "The wolves from yesterday said that they would force Hige to work for them." They also said "That white wolf we saw yesterday, well he was weak when we fought him last night."

Then Kiba and agreed to rescue Hige, but Kiba was limping badly so decided to pick Kiba and find Hige with Kiba on his back.

When Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe saw the same woman from yesterday. So they decided to follow her and ask her where Hige is.

Kiba said "Tsume I can walk now so you can put me down on the ground." Tsume said "Are you sure that you will be okay?" Kiba said "Yes I will be okay by my self." (When did Tsume care about Kiba and when did he start caring about someone?) (You will soon find out.)

For a while they have been following the woman. (I think the woman's name is Cole.) (I don't think I spelled her name right.)

When they saw Cole stop they stopped as well. When they stopped they saw Zali was with his pack. Even Moss was with him too.

Then Zali ask "Why are you here?" "Why did you follow Cole?" "What do you want from us?" "Do you have anything to say to us or not if you don't just leave go back where you belong." "Don't come back at all."

Kiba said "We came to you because one of your friends took one of our friends the fate brown wolf."

Zali asked "Why Moss did you take one of there friends from them?" Moss said "I did because he told us if they don't leave at dawn, we would force them to leave." "Don't you remember tell us that, Zali?"

Zali said "I told you if they don't leave at dawn, we would make them work us because they are young and stronger than us." "But why did you take their friend way?"

Moss said "I did as I was told." "It's not my fault that he wanted the meat and was caught in the cage." "He was the one that went on top of the cage." "So don't blame me because it wasn't my fault at all."

Then Zali and his pack started to fight, but Cole started to cry and scream because she was scared that Zali would die.

Then Zali helped Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe to find the stupid Hige. They saw a truck with a cage that has a fate brown male in the cage. That moment Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, and Zali knew that the brown wolf was Hige.

When the humans that was driving the truck saw Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, and Zali coming there way so, one of the humans had a gun and started to fire at them. Zali jumped at the humans and killed them.

Kiba started to bite through the cage and mad a big hole for Hige to come out.

Then Tsume stared to yell at Hige because he wasn't thinking and how he was so stupid.

Then Zali decided to tell Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe little about of paradise.

Zali said "Paradise is a peaceful place for wolves." "It's beautiful place to live."

When they came to the entrance of the tunnel, Kiba started to rip apart the board of wood of the entrance.

Then tell Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe Went through the tunnel. Kiba stopped and asked "You can come with us Zali." "If you want to and if you feel like coming with us?"

Zali said "I can't just leave my pack so soon." "It's you time for you to find paradise instead of me."

Then Kiba just left him there standing alone.

When the entrance came in the view, they came in a forest.

Some where in sky Lord Darcia's and Cheza's P.O.V.

Darcia said "We are almost there Cheza." "You will soon bring back my beloved Hamona back to live." "Will you bring her back my precious Cheza?" Cheza said nothing instead her felt Kiba was near.

Cheza got up from her chair and started to walk to the excite door of the air ship.

Back with Kiba's, Tsume's, Hige's, and Toboe's P.O.V.

"Kiba do see that noble air ship?" Toboe asked. Then Kiba started to run towards the noble air ship.

Tsume, Hige, and Toboe were confused because they didn't know what made Kiba run toward the noble air ship.

Then Kiba stopped because he saw someone at a pond. Then he started to walk towards the pond. Then he realized that the person that was at the pound was Cheza!

Then Tsume, Hige, and Toboe stopped and saw what made Kiba run. They couldn't believe their eyes because they never saw a flower maiden before. They saw Kiba was walking toward Cheza in wolf form. Then Cheza said "We finally met Kiba." "This one has been waiting for you find this one."

Then they came upon a city. They were in the forest. Then Tsume and Kiba started to argue.

Then Cheza started to sing them to sleep.

The next morning everyone left and left Tsume with Cheza.

When they came back Tsume was angry with Kiba.

Then Hige and Toboe left to find something for Cheza to wear.

When they came back. Cheza put on her new pink boats and the new pink sweatshirt. Then Cheza started to spin in circles because she was happy.

Then she stopped spinning because she saw the old lunar flower was watching her.

Then Kiba asked "What the matter Cheza?"

Then Cheza point at the old woman.

The old flower said "I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't go with the wolves." Cheza said "This one wants to go with Kiba." Then Kiba attacked the old flower.

Out side was the woman Cher. She looked at Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Kiba, and Cheza. She saw that Kiba jumped on to a cliff and she saw that he turned in to his wolf form.

Then they stopped in the city because Cheza wanted to ask them something. Cheza said "Does this one come too?"

Kiba said "You have to come with us Cheza."

Then she turned to Toboe who was just smiling at her.

Then she turns to Hige who said "The more the merrier."

Then she turns to Tsume who said "you can if you get us where we are going".

The next day they left Toboe in charge of Cheza. That night they left for the forest of death, but they heard gun shots behind them. They saw Quent was on top of a mountain.

They started to run, but Cheza feel to the ground so Kiba turned around and stand in front of her. Then the built hit Kiba who was in his human form, but quickly turned into his wolf form and back to human form. (I love when he got shot turn into his wolf form then back to his human form.)

Then they where in the forest then Cheza said she was really thirsty. So Kiba to get water for her. They where attacked by bugs. Then Cheza ran into the fight and they found a pond for Cheza to bask in, so she can eat.

Then they were in an illusion. The illusion was about lunar flowers.

Then lord Darcia came from no where. Then his ships lasers started shooting at Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe. Tsume, Hige, and Toboe got some cutes, but for Kiba he was the one that got hurt the most.

Then Darcia took Cheza with him while Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Kiba lying there all half dead.

Then they where resting in an abounded house. Then they heard some noises from outside.

Then they met her. Her name was Blue.

Then they left to go rescues Cheza.

Then Kiba and Darcia where fighting so one of them can have Cheza.

Then Jaguara's Troops where attacking Darcia place because they wanted Cheza.

Then Kiba went after Cheza. Then Blue was helping Cher and Hubb escape from the place.

Then Kiba, Cheza, and Blue disappeared mysteries.

Then Tsume, Hige, and Toboe went to look for Kiba and Blue. Instead they found Indians that worship wolves. Tsume and Hige decided to go find Kiba with the runt. They found him, but his soul was taken. The old Indian was trying to call Kiba' soul back.

Kiba's P.O.V.

Kiba found this girl called Myu wanted Kiba to stay with her forever. Myu said "I love you Kiba."

Then Cheza was calling Kiba back by saying "Do you remember this one?" "Please remember this one." "Kiba this one needs you."

Then Kiba realized that Cheza wanted him back. Then Kiba woke up and he heard Toboe calling his name.

Then they came upon a solid place. They where walking for a long time it made Toboe collapsed. Next a walruses came out of the frozen water. Hige came to help Toboe.

Tsume and Kiba came to help also. Then the walruses throw them away from him. Then Tsume was thrown to the ground. Kiba was thrown into a builder. Next the walruses went to Kiba and showed his teeth. Kiba looked up and the walruses' tucks went throw Kiba's thigh.

Then Kiba started to scream in pain because it hurt so much.

Then Hige yell Kiba's name. Tsume called the walruses a bastard. Toboe was just standing there not knowing to do. He was scared. So he shocked his head and ran right to the walruses.

Then Toboe attacked the walruses' right eye and he never let go of the walruses' eye. The walruses went into the water and bumped into icicles so Toboe would get off, but it didn't work at all.

Then Kiba came limping towards Hige and Tsume who are in the water. Hige asked "Why is it keeping Toboe so long?"

Then they heard something coming out of ice. It was Toboe came off the walruses and landed on his feet.

Toboe had killed the walruses. The walruses said "No has ever tried to kill me till this day."

Hige's stomach growled. He was about to go eat the walruses' meat, but Kiba stopped him by saying "Hige." Hige understood what why Kiba called his name for. Kiba put a hand on Toboe's shoulder and said "Go have the first bite." "He is your kill."

Then Toboe started to walk to the dead walruses and take the first bite. They where done eating.

When they came to the town Hige and Toboe went together.

Kiba and Tsume went together to find Cheza.

Hige's and Blue's P.O.V.

Hige found Blue and said "I love you Hige." Hige said "I love you too Blue."

Blue said "I will help you out of that collar of yours." Hige said "Thank you for helping me out of that collar."

Then Hige and Blue came to the building where Tsume and Toboe are held in jail.

Kiba's P.O.V.

Kiba was captured because he didn't know that he walked right into a trap.

Lady Jaguara told her slave to "Hook up the white wolf so he can open paradise for the nobles."

Kiba was very angry so he asked "Cheza sing for me please?"

Tsume's and Toboe's P.O.V.

Tsume and Toboe couldn't believe what the old wolf just told them about why Hige had that collar for. Tsume was angry because Hige didn't tell him why he had that collar for and Hige was working for Lady Jaguara.

Then they heard Cheza singing a sad song. Toboe asked "Why is Cheza singing a sad song?"

Kiba's P.O.V.

Then Kiba was almost of blood. He was hooked a blood sucking machine. Kiba got angrier so got all his strength back and he destroyed it.

Then Kiba some how got into Darcia's stomach. He saw that Darcia had something inside of him that was keeping him from turning into wolf.

Then Hige attacked Lady Jaguara, but she stabbed her sword into his stomach. Then Darcia killed Lady Jaguara.

Hige was wounded badly. So Cheza started to heal his wounds, but he asked "Kiba can you tell Cheza I'm okay."

Then Quent and Toboe were together. Darcia was there and shot Toboe first then Quent.

Quent said "So it was you that stayed with me so I wouldn't freeze to death."

Everyone came to Toboe's dead body. Then Tsume was sad because the runt died so young.

Darcia attacked everyone in his wolf form. He killed Blue. Then injured Hige. Then took Cheza with him.

Then Hige asked "Tsume can you put me so I can die with Blue. Then Tsume was got up and left the two couple die together.

Then Kiba was attacked by Darcia, but Tsume was just in time and saved Kiba's life. Then Darcia attacked Tsume and left him to die.

Then Tsume was killed by Darcia. At the same time Tsume dies.

Then Kiba hears Hige's, Toboe's, Blue's, and Tsume's voices at once and they said "Lets meat again next in paradise."

Kiba was really mad because they where his friends and he cared about them. So he followed Darcia and Cheza. Kiba and Darcia where fight to the death.

Then Darcia got some of Cheza's blood inside of him.

Then Darcia started to throw up green blood. Cheza said "You aren't protected by this ones blood."

Then he saw the opening of paradise, but he was killed because paradise didn't want Darcia in paradise. So his cursed eye was left of him.

Kiba asked "Where are you Cheza?" Cheza said "Paradise is open, but the world will be frozen for a while." "Find this one Kiba."

Then Kiba was left alone. Then he picked up the seed that Cheza left, but Kiba was he was wounded and tired. The iceberg broke and went into the water.

He saw a she wolf. The she wolf said "My name is Moonshine Sunlight.

Kiba asked "Why are here?" "What's your purpose of being here?"

She said "I'm here because your friends are dead, but I saved their lives for you. "They were at the city where they first met." "You should catch up with them." She said "Do you remember your mate Rei?"

Kiba said "I haven't forgotten her promise I kept for her." His promise was he would be her mate forever and never be someone else's mate and never leave her side anytime.

Moonshine Sunlight said "Rei has been following you this whole time." "Did you know that Kiba?"

Kiba said "No I didn't know that she was following me." "Is it that why I have smelled someone's sent all this time?"

Moonshine Sunlight said "You are right Kiba." "She hasn't mate with anyone else." "Do you want to know what she is right now and where she is?" "She was a with three other she wolves that you will meat soon."

Kiba asked "What do you mean, "Was a leader"

"Well I mean she told the she wolves them to hide from you in the city and there's where you will find them."

She met me and asked me something she said "Can you take care of Kiba for me please?" She asked because she and your sister needed to their pack mates what to do after they meet you.

Moonshine Sunlight asked "Do you understand Kiba?" Ray also said "She loves you and miss you." "She said that Silver is okay Silver is with her." "Find those three she wolves."

The Normal P.O.V.

Everyone was shock that Moonshine Sunlight was right about the three she wolves they where Emily, Nelza, and Pearl.

The three where shocked because Emily said "Rei was their leader. Emily asked "Kiba are you mad at me. He said "NO he didn't care at all.

Then Kiba smelled someone who smelled so familiar to him. Then he saw two figures coming their way. Then Kiba realized that the two figures where Rei and Silver. The two she wolves tackled Kiba to the ground.

Then Rei said "I missed you so much." Then Silver said "I missed you so much big brother."

Then very one went to sleep for the night.

**Sorry it is a long chapter. I think it will be the longest of them all.**


End file.
